Belong
by Lark4560
Summary: Based off the song "You Belong to Me' by Talor Swift. It's basically Hermione and Draco falling in love. OneShot. Fluff


It was gradual really. One couldn't spend large amounts of time with another and not ending up friends. Especially if they had to share living quarters, classes and night patrols with them. It was inevitable but it was very very lethargic.

When I found out I was Head Girl I knew there as going to be a catch. Don't get me wrong, I was so excited I might have maybe jumped on my bed, shot sparks out of my wand and caught my closet of fire. But there had to be a catch. There always was.

I got to be a witch, but I had to deal with all the problems. I made friends with Harry and Ron but I ended up pretty much trying not to end up dead. I finally realized Ron wasn't worth my time but I had to break up with him and endure weeks of cold silence. Nothing could be perfect and nothing was quite safe in Hogwarts.

So I wasn't really to surprised when Draco Malfoy popped up on the train with the Head Boy badge, spouting ridiculous snarky comments about me. We sat in silence as McGonagall relayed our Heads instructions. She told us the basics; where the dormitory was, the password, our daily duties, how to contact her after hours should they need it.

Her last instructions were a heart-breaker though. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I expect no fighting, no arguments and no other students in your rooms. You are to remain in this compartment for the rest of the ride discussing your plans. Good day."

Oh but it wasn't. Malfoy insisted he take a nap right when I was offering him a truce. When he woke, the trolley witch had passed and indulging myself, I had bought three chocolate frogs. Malfoy deemed it necessary to devour two. We managed to get nothing done and after a rather offending ride I was very relieved to escape his unbearable presence.

I sat with Ron, Harry and Ginny for the feast slightly saddened because Dumbledore wasn't there. After the feast, too instruct anyone in the correct way to speak to first years I trudged up four flights of stairs through eight trick doors, down a hidden stair case and to a portrait of a very plump child. He looked at me and I stared at him until Malfoy appeared.

"Move it Granger." He drawled (over used I know but what else is there for the way he talks?) not quite looking at me. "Sugar cakes."

"Nope." The portrait answered. "That's only HER password. She has to say it."

I gasped. "I'm not in any way ever going to say THAT especially to YOU."

"Granger. A portrait has a crush on you." Malfoy sniggered. "It's better then the Weasel you're dating."

"For your information," I retorted hotly. "Ron and I are just friends. Besides what interest is my love life to you?"

"Only some very juicy gossip."

"Oh sod off."

"Highly intelligent, Granger."

"Right-o sorry I'm late." A violently blue haired witch called from a portrait next to the entrance hole. "Oh Thermodle get out of my painting. Sorry about that. I'm Alo. I'll be needing the password."

"Sugar cakes."

She swung open and revealed a room remarkably like the Gryffindor commons. A few chairs were emerald, a snake and a lion were embellished over the frightfully large fireplace, and I could see most of the furniture looked stiffer. But it was nice. I could view Malfoy nodding his head. We tramped upstairs found our rooms and immediately retired.

My room was just like my dormitories. I could easily imagine Lavender and Parvati next to me snoring. Percy must have lied to Fred and George to make them jealous. What a shame, I was really looking forward to the large bed he's described.

Malfoy and I mostly avoided each other. We saw the counter part only when we had too. He spent most of his time with the Slytherins, I assume. I stayed in the dorms. Ron was still ignoring me. It wasn't really my fault that the twins found out.

And then things started to change. Little at first. Patrols became more decent, we started to really talk, understand each other. Then home work. I couldn't quite get a defensive spell correct and Malfoy needed tutoring in Transfiguration. Not to be overly cliché but we became friends. And some where along in there I started calling him Draco.

He had a fight with Pansy once just outside the entrance while I was inside. He had said something to her that I thought was unerringly funny but she just didn't get it, I guess. We may also have very different set of humor. It was nice to know that Draco shared that with me.

Pansy was yelling and I could hear him protest but angry footsteps vanished I carefully watched my hands unknowingly closing my book as Draco collapsed on a bottle green couch his head in his hands. I crinkled mu nose and he looked up a wry smile on his lips.

"Heard did you?" He asked. I nodded. "She and I broke up. Said I was spending way too much time with Greengrass. I'm going to ask out Daphne just to spite her."

"That's not a good reason."

"Best one I got."

"Why don't you stay single for a while?" I questioned. I personally thought it was a good idea but he just snorted.

"I can't." Draco mumbled. "Blaise would never let me live it down, and besides I can't let Pansy know she's gotten to me."

I shrugged and mounted the stairs.

A couple weeks later, we were discussing our homework, an easy topic we both found interest in, when a knock on the hole disturbed us. Frowning I opened the portrait expecting to see Filch here to complain about Peeves or McGonagall to inspect our goings on. It was neither and so much more unpleasant.

Daphne Greengrass was standing outside positioned to look bored her hip cocked relaxing back onto one foot inspecting her nails. She chewed annoyingly and never looked at me. Draco jumped up jubilantly not saying good bye to me, or even letting me know if he would be back for patrol. I doubted it.

I tried not to analyze my feelings but it what I do when I'm bored. I was feeling disappointed, sad, and slightly angry. Jealousy. Not quite a new emotion but one that wasn't familiar ever when dealing with Draco. I dug deeper.

Then it hit me like a very large heavy object. Of course. I wanted to be the mini-skirt tight topped skinny little thing Greengrass. I wanted to wear high heels, munch on gum and generally attract boy like she did. But not just boys. One boy. I loved Draco Malfoy. Well slap me and call me a troll. That was a surprise.

But I wouldn't ever be able to. I wore sneakers, long robes, and I defiantly would never buy chewing gum like hers. It's very bad for the teeth you know. I wasn't skinny ( I wasn't fat either mind you, I just had wide hips) and I was good at anything I know she'd be good at.

Things went on as normal but not for me. I began noting things about Draco. His smile was big for me, Greengrass, Snape and Blaise. It was smaller for anyone inside Slytherin and non-existent for every one else. His hair fell in his eyes and it annoyed him a lot. He liked to write with his left hand in History of Magic but was right handed. I knew that sort of stuff and I can safely assume no one else did.

Quidditch started and I avoided every game that wasn't Gryffindor. The final match of course blew down to Gryffindor and Slytherin as all good ending matches are. I cheered aloud for Gryffindor and in my head for Draco. Gryffindor won. And to my utter extreme pleasure, Draco and Greengrass broke up. She was apparently only out for money and a stupid guy. Vincent Crabbe fit the bill nicely so she was dating him now.

I enjoyed every moment with Draco. We did a lot of things together. I believe we went to Hogsmeade three times, as friends. Our nightly patrols became friendly banter and there was no stopping our growing fondness for each other.

The night of the dance was interesting. I wasn't planning on going but Draco's persistence paid off and I went. I arrived late feeling like Cinderella with a soft red almost pink ball gown on. My make up was light and I felt stunning. I must have been just ordinary though because though I felt like a princess no one stopped to stare and point and move out of my way so I could find prince charming.

But find Draco I did. He stopped at the sight of me, his mouth slightly open his steel gray eyes wide. I blushed. He swept me up in a first dance and during he whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

"I love you Hermione." My heart shot through my throat and tangoed with my stomach who just didn't know how to dance.

"I love you too Draco." I'd like to tell everyone that we kissed but we didn't. We just continued dancing.


End file.
